Another chance
by Blonde swan
Summary: AU. Emma Swan is the new Physical Education teacher at a Boston High School. Making a fresh start, away from a past she left buried behind, the appearance of a young brown haired boy in one of her classes brings back the memories she'd long forgotten.
It was dark, blue-gray bricks held the cold inside the room as if it were collecting it, an enormous bed in the middle, with black and blue sheets that where perfectly combined with the black leather of the bed head, two bedside tables and two wardrobes on each side of the gloomy space. The floor was covered by soft black carpet, the walls where empty, just a lone but large window, situated at the high of the outside wall which was allowing the entrance to a small line of light that was resting peacefully on Emma's face.

* * *

Today was the first day of her new life, and Emma wanted everything to be perfect, so as soon as she heard the alarm, one foot was on the floor, and a shining smile was drawn on her face, she turned her head around while sitting on the age of the bed, to see if her fiancé was still sleeping, but she just found an empty space next to where she had been lying, nobody has slept there that night, the bed was still done, just smalls creases done by herself during the night.

She wasn't happy with him, there were happy moments, and he could cover all her needs, but she was not truly happy. They had been together for almost four years, one and a half of those, engaged. She knew he was probably cheating on her, it was impossible that all those nights he claimed to be working, were in fact true, because if they were, he would have asked for a better salary, and he did not, besides, after all, in their first time together he was still dating her ex-girlfriend. Once a cheat always a cheat. But she couldn't leave, not now, not again, she had promised herself that that was no longer an option, not for her anyway; she has lost the most important things in her live because she had run away, and she couldn't lose anything else, she just needed stability, and he could give her that.

Pushing these thoughts away she stood up and started to get ready. After showering she started to get dressed. Turning to her wardrobe she opened it. There wasn't much of a variety, it consisted of mainly, skin tight jeans, basic t-shirts and leather Jackets. Only two items stood out. The first, a white Baby blanket with her name embroidered in purple. She was found as a baby wrapped up in this blanket on the side of a road, it served as a reminder of the parents she never really had. The second item a blue silk button up shirt. Both items she kept as a reminder of the good things she once had in her life, the good things that were now gone.

After getting dressed and looking herself over in the mirror, she grabbed the keys to her yellow Volkswagen Beetle and set off to her new job.

She was the new Physical Education teacher at Boston Secondary School. She knew the Principal, Mr. Gold. He was her best friend Neal's father. Since his death it seemed like everything had gone down hill, but with this new job it seemed that things had started to change for the better.

The drive to work was simple, she made good time. Upon her arrival she made her way to the staff room. There were a lot of new faces and she felt completely out of her element. She stood there until a short haired person approached her and introduced herself.

"Hi, you must be Emma? Gold informed us of your arrival. I'm Mary Margaret Nolan, that over there" … she pointed to a man sat on the chairs "..is my husband David, he's one of the math teachers."

"Hi Mary Margret, ye I guess that's me. Emma Swan, nice to meet you" she held out her hand.

"Swan? I thought it was Jones? That's the name stated on the schedule." Mary Margaret stumbled out.

"Mrs!? No there must be a mistake, I mean yeah I'm engaged to Killian, and his last name is Jones, but I'm definitely not married! My name is Swan!" Emma wanted to hit herself. She had barely stepped foot in the building and she was already shouting at someone over something that shouldn't affect her. She was going to be married to him, and it's only right that people make these assumptions.

"Oh…, I'm sorry I just thought with it being on the schedule…anyway if you need something my Husband and I will be here. Make sure you head by admin and get your name changed, and you'll need to tell your students that the schedule is wrong, if not, they will call you Mrs. Jones" Mary Margaret ended with a smile.

Emma looked at the smile on the woman's face. Now she did feel bad.

"Look I'm sorry for shouting, I guess I'm just nervous about starting and finding out my name is wrong, it kinda sent me over the edge. I have to get going and meet the rest of my department, but I hope to see you and your husband around." Casting a quick glance over to David, she couldn't get over about how much his face looked familiar. She didn't know where she had seen it before. Maybe he just looked like someone she knew and just couldn't place.

She headed over to the PE department and made her way into the office. She was eager to know who she would be working with. There was just one other teacher inside the room, going off the name on the desk, he was called Jefferson. Emma's first impression wasn't a good one. He sat on a chair with his feet on the table. He appeared to be arrogant, carefree and if she was to be completely honest to herself, an asshole. They talked to each other for a bit, but the conversation seemed weird to Emma and made her uncomfortable. During the brief conversation Emma had confirmed her previous thought. He was an asshole.

She left the office 10 minutes before the bell was due to ring, with the excuse she wasn't sure of the school and wanted to find the room with plenty of time to spare incase she got lost, even though she had a map and knew full well where her class was, she couldn't bare another minute of conversation with the guy.

She arrived at her first class 5 minutes early. She was very nervous but she didn't know why. She had worked with children before, sure not as an actual teacher, but she knew how to handle a child or two. She also knew that sports was her thing. She smiled to herself. She got this.

So she sat behind her desk and waited for her first class. One thing she knew was that this was going to be her first and last day of working behind a desk. She wasn't a fan of having people look up at her. She wasn't timid, She just preferred doing something physical,

The day passed fairly quickly, soon enough she found herself in third period standing up in front of another class explaining the same thing she had already said 3 times, and the same thing she was sure she'd be repeating for a little while longer.

"My name is Miss Emma Swan. I know that on your schedules it says Mrs. Jones but there has been a mistake. I am not married. I expect for you you to call me Emma or Miss Swan." She was greeted with a round of "Yes Miss" from the class, and continued.

"seeing as today is the first day we will remain here in class, but next lesson I want you all prepared with sports clothes. You will be allowed to shower 10 minutes before the end of class, that means you have to be punctual and not waste time. Throughout the year we will be working on 4 of the major sports. First will be Athletics. I will teach you how to run correctly over a number of distances. We will practice and practice. We'll start with a speed test, and by the end of the programme we will do another one. I can guarantee that if you put the work in, you will have improved, and you will have berret marks.  
The second sport will be Basketball. I will teach you the basics of the sports, the rules, the movements and most importantly how to work as a team…"

She was interrupted by the door of her classroom opening. A young boy with brown hair entered. She went to her desk and got the class list. At the bottom there was a name in pencil. H Daniel Hood. She looked up from the list at the young boy.

"You must be Daniel Hood I presume? Why are you so late?" she asked looking back at the list wondering why his name wasn't printed like the rest.

"Er...I'm not in this class normally so I didn't know where you were. Oh… and my name is Henry not Daniel" Henry murmured, now raising his head to look at his new PE teacher.

Emma looked at him too. She looked at his face and when her gaze met his eyes, she got lost. Those hazel eyes, and that name. She knew it couldn't possibly be him, but the sound of that name brought back so many memories…

* * *

 **STORYBROOKE** 15 years ago.

"Gina, Come! Quickly!" Shouted the blonde from the living room.

Regina ran from the kitchen to the living room where Emma was sat on the sofa.

"What's up? Are you ok? Is the baby ok? Do we need to go to the hospital?" Regain rushed out, panicking a little.

"Er…no…I Just…" she was cut off

"DON'T ever scare me like this ever again!" Regina said, going to the front of the sofa and kneeling in front of her Girlfriend. "What did you want?" she asked with a smile.

"Um…He…he moved, the baby moved, I thought you'd want to meet him. I think this time he is kicking strong enough for you to notice." Emma replied sheepishly.

Regina was taken aback.

"I-I don't know…I don't want to hurt you.."

"You won't Hurt me, you'll see, come here." Emma took Regina's hand and placed it on her stomach, right over where the baby was kicking. Keeping her eyes on Regina's face Emma watched as Regina felt their baby kick for the first time. She saw a smile pass over her lovers red lips and got lost in the brown eyes that had glassed over. In that moment she couldn't be happier, she waited as Regina's lips approached hers and placed a soft kiss on her pink ones.

Emma broke from the kiss first and with a smile on her face asked:

"Have you thought of a name? We can't keep calling him baby forever?"

"Actually" Regina replied "I was thinking, I would like to name him Henry. After my father."

"Do you realize its been three years and I have yet to meet your dad?" Emma responded. She knew he was an important person in her girlfriends life, and she had heard a lot about him, but having not actually met him in real life she felt like there was so much more to know.

"You would love him, and he would love you" Regina said noticing the sad look in her girlfriend's eyes. "But you know we can't go there, my mother would never allow it" she finished placing a comforting hand on Emma's shoulder.

"But why? She doesn't even know me Regina! How can she say im not good enough for you when she doesn't even know my name? I love you Regina, so much, isn't that enough for her?" She looked up with pleading eyes

""Oh…sweetheart, don't look at me like that, of course you are good enough for me, you are more than I ever could have asked for, and I" she kissed Emma's' mouth " – Love-" another kiss ' You-" a final kiss "but she doesn't care about that. To her Love is Weakness. She only cares about fame and fortune and I'm sorry my princess, but you don't fit her expectations." Regina said caressing the blondes back with her hands. Regina noticed a change in Emma and for once thanked the hormones.

"You know what I don't care what your mother thinks. I know I'm Hot.." she winked at Regina "and funny and that you like me for it"

"Oh of course I do dear, and I want you to know I don't care about my mother. As long as I have you with me I couldn't care about anything else." And Emma smiled.

"You know I would love to know him right? Your father I mean"

"You will, one day, I promise, but for now, what do you think about the name?" Regina asked

"If you like it, I like it too, so I suppose Henry it is." Emma loved the way Regina's face lit up.

"You are the best" was all Regina got out before they shared a passionate kiss.

A timer went off in the kitchen and Regina moved to make her way there.

"Dinner is ready Miss Swan. And before you ask, there will be no bear claws for you tonight" Regina says over her shoulder on the way out of the room.

Emma looked at her.

"What! Why? I only had two today! Your evil you know that right?" she moaned.

Regina chuckled, "Yes I do dear but you love me"

"You are so lucky" Emma shouts into the kitchen.

"I Love you too"! she responds, loud enough for Emma to hear.


End file.
